Lost Poems
by Darks00
Summary: ch 8 These poems were lost...The YGO gang wrote a poem, then put in in a little black note book...five years later, they take them out to read again...
1. Someone

Lost Poems

By Darks00 

Introduction:

My name is Joey Wheeler. I know, that everyone sometimes say things they don't really feel. That's when a poet is born. The write what they can't express, but on paper. My friends and I are now adults. It's been five years since we were teenagers, and dueling. We have descided for each of us to write a poem when we were a teenager. We all did write our own poem...even Kaiba...and then we put them in this little black note book I now hold in my hands. We promised each other we would never read this poem till five years later...that time, has come to now read what each other has wrote. This is our feelings when we were dueling.

Joeys poem:

Title: Someone

Lifes never been fair to me

I only feel pain

Kaiba never lets me be

I think I'm going insane

I just want someone to love me

To understand every word I say

Someone just to see

I never get my way

Someone to see the real me

Someone to be a shoulder I can cry on

Someone who knows when to let me be

I have no emotions left...none

I don't care anymore

Just letting go

As I hit the floor

Just go with the flow

Because I can't find that someone

At the end of my poem, it read:

This poem is to my Dad:

I love you, Dad, but even though you abuse me...I still love you.

To be continued...

**Darkness' Kid**


	2. This is Life

Chapter 2: This is Life

(a/n: Thanks to my reviewer! Sorry, but Kaiba won't be in the chapter...you know, saving the best for later! (winks) lol. Thanks again. I'm adding a new twist...I'm NOT going to tell who's poem it is till the end of the poem)

Introduction:

To me, a poet is a person who is a hard time expression feelings, so they write it out in words. I did have a tough childhood, that's why I went to poetry. When I agreed to put my poem in this little black book, and read it five years later, it felt like I was going back in time. I remember feeling like this. This is my poem.

Title: This is Life

I wake up to a new day

Remembering the day before

I just want to have my say

I didn't ask for much more

The past haunts me

To this day

The past is all I can see

I'm going to get my way

Trying to aviod reality, pretending it's not there

Can't icnore it, I try so hard to

Life is never fair

Stuck in the blue

With forbidden emotions

Don't want anyone to think I'm weak

Lost memories causing a commotion

Happiness is all I seek

At the end of the poem, it read:

This poem is dedicated to my father. I don't remember what you look like, since you ran away when I was only two...where ever you are, I hope you're happy.

SIGNED TEA GARDNER

To be continued...

**Darkness' Kid**


	3. Cry

Chapter 3: Cry

(a/n: oh...I got no reviews for chapter two, but I got reviews for chapter one...well hopefully there are still people reading this and like it...anways, for chapter one, one of my reviewers, Razanur, had an awesome suggestion. She had an awesome suggestion. Razanur suggested that the chapters be longer. She wanted to know how they react after five years, and what they think of their old poems. I thought that was an AWESOME suggestion, and will defently do that. Thanks, Razanur! Hope you enojy this chapter!)

Introduction:

People always critized me for liking to write poems. They say it a sissy thing, and it's a waste of time. I disagree. I never listen to people who tell me what to do. Writing poems is a great thing to get stress off your mind. Don't listen to critizism. They're just jelous. Poetry is not a waste of time, or for losers. Just do what you like to do.

Title: Cry

It's just another normal day

A day built of sorrows and tears

And as they are say

Nothing stops us but our fears

Crying myself to sleep at night

But no one hears my cries

Trying to find the light

Trying to stop these lies

I cry till I can't cry no more

Drenched in tears

Like the day before

Scared of my fears

Dark clouds surround me

Hiding the light

I can't see

I'm now out of sight

Living day by day like nothing is wrong

No one really cares about me

I got to me strong

You see

For everyone thinks I am

At the end of the poem, it read:

This poem is dedicated to my grandpa...he did try his best to fill in the place of my parents...even if he did fail. This poem is also dedicated to the parents, who are now in heaven, who I didn't even get to meet. Love you guys.

Signed,

YUGI MUTTO.

Yugi's point of view:

Five years later, I realized life isn't all sad. Yeah, there is some depressing times, but there is always happy times, too. Don't let one bad day interfear with the rest. For, life has lots to offer. I looked at this poem in my hand. This is how I really felt five years earlier. But, I learned that I can deal with anything life throws at me.

To be continued...

**Darkness' Kid**


	4. Remembering You

Chapter 4: Remembering you 

(a/n: as you can tell, I'm anxious to update, lol. Here's the next chapter. OH MY GOD...Guys, I'm going to cry you make me so happy. Thanks for all the encouragement, I'm reading the nicest reviews ever, thanks!)

Introduction:

Anytime I get sad...I got the paper, and then one of my poems are born. It just lets me let go. This is my poem.

Title: Remembering You

Saying good-bye is so hard to say

But now here you siliently lay

I remember holding your hand, I hated to see you in pain,

I was going insane.

But when you left us, were you forgotten? Of course not!

We made a special place for you in our hearts and our thoughts

And remember the fun times we had, not the sad

At first I was mad,

To see you go, but everything is not sad.

We had many funny moments and comments,

And those will never leave us,

And we will still be together with your spirit

And we'll be near it

To hear your voice, your laugh and your adventure in Heaven

Thanks for all you have gaven...

Wisdom, a friend...and everything. Have fun in Heaven, and remember we love you.

After the Poem, it read:

This is dedicated to my mother, who is now in heaven, after she lost her battle to cancer. We may have had a bad realationship, but I still wanted to say I love you one more time.

SIGNED SERENITY WHEELER

Five years later, I'm a grown women. Of course, I still feel the same way of when I did write that poem. I never forgave myself for not saying "I love you" to my mom one more time. But I know, that I can't help it, I can't change the past or the present. You have to make best of your life. Don't beat yourself up for your mistakes. You learn from your mistakes. No one is perfect.

(a/n: Even though I related this poem to Serenity, This poem is really realated to my grandpa. Last year, when I was 13 years old, my grandpa had died. My family was planning the funneral, when my mom noticed I was writing a poem. She asked about it, and I told her that it was for grandpa, but I didn't want anyone to read it because it was awful. When I went to sleep that night, my mother read my poem without me knowing it, and then it happened to be on the back of my grandpas funeral card. This poem is dedicated to my grandpa...I love you grandpa, and I missed you so much.)

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' kid**


	5. All I can See

Chapter 5: All I can See

Introduction

Ah, the little black book. I remember writing my poem in here. I forgot what I even wrote. I began to read the poem of how I felt five years ago...

Title: All I can See

I look around me

All I see is people built out of lies

That is all I can see

As no one hears my silient cries

I thought I knew you

But you turned your back to me

Stuck in the blue

Yours lies is all I can see

Betrayed, hurt is all I feel

Doesn't my hurting mean anything to you?

I just want to heal

I thought I knew you, know I don't have a clue

You used me

But I don't care about you anymore

Because now the real you is all I can see

I asked for your friendship nothing more

Your colours have shown, now it's my turn

To turn my back, for you to feel my pain

It hurts so much, like a burn

Why is my hurt your gain?

Get away from me

You already did enough damage

For your mask is all I can see

I'll just have to manage

Wishing I never met you, you're now out of my life

Pushing you back, for I'm not going to be used

Life really does bite

Being emmotional abused

Just pushing you out of my life, I'm better off without you

At the end of the poem, it read:

This is dedicated to my step-brother, Noah...he used my friendship to try to escape to the real world. He used me to get his needs...but then he saw he was wrong, and died to save us all, trying to erase his mistakes. But you can't erase that already been done.

SIGNED MOKUBA KAIBA

I remember being stuck in the virtual world of Noah and the big 5. But as I say, you can't erase the past, but you also get forget your past, that is what created who you are. Now near the end of high school, I made tons of friends who don't use me and who like me for who I am. So if you have troubles with friends...don't be upset. Every kid does. But, when you get older, you will meet some friends, and that will make you happy and make up for all those years of elementary school, where people back stab you, lies, and everything like that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	6. Who Am I

Chapter 6: Who Am I

(a/n: Oh wow I must suck, I never got a review for the past few chapters...(sigh) all well I doubt anyone is reading this. If anyone is reading this but I doubt, I hope you like this poem.)

Introduction:

Life has it's ups and downs. I wrote this poem when my life was at it's down. And this is my poem...

Title: Who am I?

I am a person who cries at night

Thinking of what happened today

All those horrible sights

And never having my say

My socail life is dull

No one wants to be with me

It makes me want to bawl

But my cries no one will see

Life is so hurtful to me, it's cutting me like a knife

Going to run away from my fears

Life really does bite

Can't hold back my tears

Every night,

As I take pain from an invinsable knife

I wish on a star that is bright

That I had someone elses life

It's like I'm invinsable, no one will care

Can't you hear me?

Life I can't bear

Can you see me?

Or am I invinsable?

At the end of the poem, it read:

I hope your happy now, my classmates...you took all the confidence I have left for myself, and broke it into tiny pieces.

SIGNED TRISTAN TAYLOR

School was tough. But now that I'm done school...life has gotten better. Yes, sometimes I still feel invinsable...I just remember all the good times I had.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	7. With out you

Chapter 7: With out you

(a/n: Oh people are reading this! Thanks, guys, I appreciate it so much! You guys make me so happy, thanks!)

Introduction:

Romance...so important to teenagers. But, there's always things when you or your girlfriend/boyfriend has to break your heart. Everyone has been there. You'll be upset, heartbreaking...and it hurts. That's when I decided to write a poem.

Title: With out you

The school dance is today

The day we have all been waiting for

I love you I'm going to say

Just like I did the day before

Going to look my best

Just for you

Wanna look best then the rest

Going to look good, as you always say I do

Going to be the best day of my life

That is intill the end

Life does bite

Because this is how it is, my friend

You whispered in my ear

You just want to be friends

As I face my fears

This is my end

I hide my tears

As I run away

Going to run away from my fears

Going to have my way

Never want to see you again

Get away from me

This is how my fantasy ends

For can't you see

The tears I cry tonight

You blew me off without telling me why

With myself I fight

As I fight with your lie

Ripping up pictures of you

Trying to get you out of my head

We're through

I'm better off dead

Trying to forget you're there

Trying to forget you

But I know you're still here

Trying to deal that we're through

Stuck in the blue

I'm nothing

With out you

I want to be something

I need you to protect me from myself

I'll never love again

I need to love someone like yourself

I won't be broken again, my friend

Never love again

And I won't be hurt again

At the end of the poem, it read:

I'm putting my prom flower in here, that Joey Wheeler gave me on the night of the prom that he broek up with me. _I'm putting the flower here, as a reminder of how hurtful dating can be. I'll never love again._

_SIGNED MAI VALENTINE_

I picked up the little red rose, that was now wilted from being in this little black notebook for five years. People only did like me because of my looks. I thought I'd never find the right guy. But I did. I realized that if I just gaved up dating because of one date, I'd never find the right guy for me. You can't marry the first guy you date. But now...life is better, as I am happily married...to Joey Wheeler. A couple days later, Joey called me to say he was sorry, and he couldn't stop thinking of me. Of course, I forgave him. Life is something you have to learn to forgive.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	8. THE END OR IS IT?

Chapter 8: THE END...OR IS IT?

Introduction:

Joey's Point of view:

I flipped the page of the little black note book. My brown eyes began to get watery.

"The next poem...is...Kaibas..." I told them.

Everyones eyes looked down at the ground. We were upset, because Seto Kaiba...was no longer with us. When Seto Kaiba became an adult, and dueling days were over...he got really depressed...and...and...took his life. There was a moment of silience.

"I'll read his poem...in memory..." I told them.

I took my eyes lower to the page

"It's...blank..." I told them.

"Kaiba didn't write a poem...he just pretend he did," Tea said.

I sighed. "I guess this is the end of our poems."

I shut the little black book.

CLUNK!

"What was that?" I aswked, I looked at the ground, where I heard something fell.

On the ground, it was a little black notebook, it looked just like our poem book that we had five years ago. In silver letters, it said, "Seto Kaiba's Poetry Book."

"Kaiba must have put his poetry book in here, in hopes we find in five years in the future!"

"Should we read it?" Yugi asked.

I smiled, shook my head "yes," as I opened the little black book.

THE END

(a/n: This is NOT the end...if you want to read Kaiba's poems, look for a story called Lost Poems 2: Forgotten Emmotions. Thanks for all your reviews, and I hope to talk you guys to, in my next poetry story!)


End file.
